dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
International Super Spy 4
''International Super Spy 4 ''is a live-action/animated/computer-animated thriller and action film from Australia and the United States produced by Plantinum Dunes, Plan B Entertainment and Splashinis Feature Animation, and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing under its label Columbia Pictures. The film was first released on December 26, 2025 by Sony Pictures Releasing as the world's saddest International Super Spy film. This is the only International Super Spy film to not be distributed by Paramount Pictures and not to be composed by Thomas Newman, who was replaced by Alexandre Desplat. Unlike the first three films which are similar to that Iron Man, it's now an similar to that Sherlock Gnomes, but they remading into the smashing Backyardigans's role into the GoAnimate's Final Battle of the Death of the Troublemakers in US only, and Miguel and his Family's Music Argument in several countries. This is the first and only time that the villain wins before the final argument/battle scene carries off. The film also had an international title named Super Secret Super Spy 4, headed by Sony Pictures Releasing International. Plot The Secret Agent and Miss T have fun while the various characters of International Super Spy move to Syndey, Australia. However, the stupid evil very, very stupid and crazy pig steals various animals from Backyardigans, and there is a unique animal role to save the day. The Secret Agent and Miss T meet for the first time with Inspecteur Austin and Le Master of Disguise, who were the Australian anthoromorphic partners. Together, they focused to follow the chase of the Japanese cats, the creature created by Ian of Spore Creature Creator named the twin flight creatures as the horrible alien monsters and very bastards of the movie, the puppy chase, the capture, and finally they focused to go to several Backyardigans roles's death as the success of the roles of the protagonists is because the stupid plan of the evil crazy pig is goodly activated, although the incredible heroes will never rescue them all, though they make it. The problematic scene of the final death of the troublemakers of the battle of GoAnimate would be used only in the United States, while the family's music argument scene of Disney and Pixar's film Coco would be seen and repeated a hundred times in several end credits before the sad, deplorable end credits appear. This is the sad movie made in Australia and the United States. Cast * James Sharp as Pig, an evil and bastard stupid motherfucking pig that is now set to smashing/killing Backyardigans's several roles though the Paris bridge of the clock tower. After that, Pig is an main protagonist of the series. * James Arnold Taylor as Agent Secret, an international super spy played by Pablo. He visits Agent Headquarters for information and missions. Secret owns many gadgets, including a transformable car. His favorite drink is apple juice, which he likes "shaken". He is not ticklish and his catchphrase is "Always expect the unexpected." * Julie Lemieux as Miss T. is the owner of Agent Headquarters and Agent Secret's best friend and girlfriend. * Brad Pitt as Inspecteur Austin, a determined and observant officer whose known for previously apprehending multiple criminals. He helps Le Master of Disguise to defeat the enemies with a sly figure notorious mine for his many deceiving appearances. Pitt also directed and wrote the story and screenplay for the film. * Common as Le Master of Disguise, a witty trickster who is played by Pablo. He was now a partner and assistant of Inspecteur Austin of the Paris Police as her best friend. Common also performed and singed many songs for the film. * Jon Mack as Dusty Ol' Tyrone, a prospector and Crusty Ol' Pablo's partner. * Grey DeLisle as Maharani Tasha, an Indian ruler who resides in a large palace. She prefers her surroundings to be peaceful and quiet. * Fred Tatasciore as Evil Dragon, an Stupid Dragon's twin dragon brother who tries to chasing the roles from the fifty Backyardigans episodes. However, it captures and murders the several roles though the Paris Bridge of the Clock Tower. * George Lopez as Stupid Dragon, an Evil Dragon's twin dragon brother who tries to chasing the roles from the fifty Backyardigans episodes. However, it captures and murders the several roles though the Paris Bridge of the Clock Tower. * Zendaya as Carol and Enid, the sisters (Carol as a K.O's supertrained mother of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and Enid as a employee of Gar's Bodega with Rad of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) who are both only characters of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes to appear in the film. It sings and dances into back-to-back training loving dance contest though the Common's song. * Channing Tatum as Guard Pablo, one of Don Austin's helpers. Along with Guard Tyrone, he protects Don Austin at his hacienda. He brings drive Don Austin wherever he needs to go in a carriage. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Guard Tyrone, one of Don Austin's guards. Along with Guard Pablo, he protects Don Austin at his hacienda. * Bronte D'Acquisto as Cavewoman Uniqua, a member of the Valley Cave People's tribe. She enjoys howling at the moon when it is at its highest peak. * Finn Wolfhard as Secret Contact Austin, Agent Secret's production assistant. He talks to Agent Secret about a type of delivering messages and helpful tools. * G.K. Bowes as Miss Rhamaswami Andersen, a wealthy Indian lady played by Uniqua. She is greedy, but also playfully innocent and naïve, having previously wanted an Asian elephant as a pet. After meeting Park Ranger Tasha, she changes her mind and decides to keep the elephant at the Dandeli Wildlife Sanctuary. Miss Rhamaswami owns a private jet and works with her devoted assistant and boyfriend Austin-Ji. * John DiMaggio as Austin-Ji Andersen, Miss Rhamaswami's assistant and girlfriend. Although he is devoted to his job, he expresses uncertainty during Miss Rhamaswami's quest to steal an Asian elephant. * Kristin Chenoweth as Stagecoach Driver Uniqua, a chauffeur who works with Tyrone. They are known together as "the toughest stagecoach drivers in the West" and help Professor Pablo catch the gilded golden butterfly. * Rob Paulsen as Professor Pablo, a world-famous bug expert and the first person to capture the gilded golden butterfly. * Taylor Grodin as Stagecoach Driver Tyrone, a chauffeur who works with Uniqua. He and his partner help Professor Pablo catch the gilded golden butterfly. * Maurice LaMarche as Resident Tasha, a citizen of Mega City. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Pirate Pablo, a superhero with the power to blow tornadoes from his beak. * Tara Strong as Tour Guide Tyrone, a tour guide moose who was killed. Several roles from the fifty Backyardigans episodes reprise their roles in now. Production Beginning In 2022, Plantinum Dunes announced for the first time a sequel to International Super Spy 3 directed by Peyton Reed that will be released on December 25, 2026, five years after the release of the previous sequel. The title of the sequel was announced as International Super Spy 4, to star several international characters of Super Spy. However, in 2024, it was announced that several roles of the fifty episodes of Backyardigans would be presented in the film, and that the film would be made in Australia. Then, Columbia Pictures took over Paramount Pictures's role as the sequel's distributor. In mid-2025, Plan B Entertainment announced that it would acquire and buy production rights for International Super Spy 4. Brad Pitt directed and wrote the film's story and script, with H. Lee Peterson serving as the film's editor. The film would be similar to Sherlock Gnomes, but Pig would be the new character in the film and then the main character in the film, with the two characters of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Carol and Enid, appear in the film as sisters, both sonorous and sung by Zendaya, to be back-to-back together. It was announced that it would not feature the complete ending similar to the Sherlock Gnomes, but would make a scene of the crushing death of several Backyardigans characters to make Inspector Austin and the costume master cry. At the end of the film, he would present the final battle of the death of the unruly GoAnimate, only in the United States, while Coco's scene about Miguel and his family's musical plot would appear in the film in several countries. Filming Filming took place between 2023 and 2025 in Syndey, Australia. During filming, Cartoon Network Studios and Guru Studio designed and animated fifty roles from the episodes of Backyardigans and Carol and Enid. The film presents only seventy Australian adults. Casting In December 2024, James Arnold Taylor and Julie Lemieux announced that they would reprise their roles in previous films as Agent Secret and Miss. T like the best friends and spouses of the movie. In early January 2024, it was announced that James Sharp would play Pig as the new character in the film, with Brad Pitt and Common, at the end of February 2024, expressing two new characters, Inspector Austin and Le Master of Disguise. In mid-June 2024, it was announced that Zendaya would call Carol and Enid as sisters, to be singing and dancing together one after the other. At the end of August 2024, it was announced that Common would create the various songs for the movie's chase and fight scenes, including a joint song by Zendaya and Common for Carol and Enid. At the end of December 2024, it was announced that the song My Baby by Zendaya would be featured in the music video of the film and in the beginning of the final credits of the film. Music At the beginning of February 2025, the composer of the first two films, Alexandre Desplat, announced that he would compose the score of the film again. The composer of the third film, Thomas Newman, can not compose it, due to being busy composing the final installer of three parts of the Splashinis Extended Universe by Plantinum Dunes and Splashinis Feature Animation. The film is played by Hollywood Studio Symphony & Choir. Release Theatrical release The film was first released in the United States on December 26, 2025 by Columbia Pictures. Internationally, the film was also released from December 25-29, 2025 in Ireland, Italy, France, Spain, Portugal, Germany, Brazil, Azerbaijan, Armenia, Romania, Hungary, Bulgaria, Russia, Turkey, Greece and the United Kingdom by Sony Pictures Releasing. The theatrical screening of the film was developed from December 26, 2025 to February 5, 2025. Marketing (only in UK and Ireland) A promotional tie-in was available only in the UK and Ireland from Dec 26 to Jan 15. Several linked products were launched at the end of 2025, only in the United Kingdom and Ireland: * McDonald's launched the ten movie-based toys to collect and promote the movie with the purchase of Happy Meal. The commercial and promotion were developed from December 26 to January 15, only in the United Kingdom and Ireland. * Kellogg's released the cereal set of four movie-based toys to collect and promote the movie with the purchase of Frosties or Cocoa Pops. The commercial and promotion were developed from December 26 to January 15, only in the United Kingdom and Ireland. * Hasbro released the nine puzzle games based on each movie to raise and promote the movie for only $ 30. The commercial and promotion developed from December 26 to January 5, only in the United Kingdom and Ireland. * Nintendo 3DS launched a video game based on movies developed only by the United Kingdom and Ireland developed by Columbia Pictures and published by GameMill Entertainment. The reproduction of the 3DS game was developed from December 26 to January 5, only in the United Kingdom and Ireland. The servers of the game closed the 5 of January of 2026, whereas the development of the game finalized the 5 of January of 2026. Home media The movie was released on April 5, 2026 on DVD and Blu-Ray by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, with five additional feature settings, such as Behind the scenes, '' Zendaya songs,'' Common songs, an animated short film called Tyrone's Showback, and the original trailer of Sherlock Gnomes. The UK version was released on May 5, 2026 on DVD and Blu-Ray by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment International Broadcast Credits Posters MYCUN - The Movie (2015) UK Poster V2.jpg|US theatrical poster Team Fortress (1998) Promo Poster 7.jpg|Agent Secret Team Fortress (1998) Promo Poster 1.jpg|Mrs. T Team Fortress (1998) Promo Poster 3.jpg|Inspecteur Austin Team Fortress (1998) Promo Poster 5.jpg|Le Master of Disguise Team Fortress (1998) Promo Poster 6.jpg|Pig Team Fortress (1998) Theatrical Poster 1.jpg|International theatrical poster See also * Splashinis Extended Universe Category:Films Category:Films produced by Andrew Form Category:Films produced by Janice Burgess Category:Films produced by Brad Fuller Category:Films produced by Megan Ellison Category:Films produced by Michael Bay Category:Films directed by Brad Pitt Category:Films screenplay by Brad Pitt Category:Films story by Brad Pitt Category:Plan B Entertainment films Category:Plantinum Dunes films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing International films Category:Films composed by Alexandre Desplat Category:Splashinis Extended Universe films Category:Animated films Category:Live-action films Category:Computer animated films Category:Thriller films Category:Action films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Films starring Zendaya Category:Films starring Common Category:Grey DeLisle Category:James Arnold Taylor